


Podría tomar el camino de regreso, pero tus ojos me llevarán de regreso a casa

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adolescentes AU, Chris es el chico nuevo, Derek es un niño no tan listo, Lucas es el mejor amigo de Peter aunque no sepa de donde lo saqué, M/M, Mención del Sterek, Peter es Regina George, Stiles es un niño listo, Stiles y Derek son unos niños, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Peter recibió los kleenex con el ceño profundo -Le di todo, le di mi vida. Yo era medio virgen cuando empezamos a salir.Las cejas de Lucas salieron disparadas hacia arriba y Derek arrugó la cara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La idea surgió porque vi una imagen de Regina George donde dice exactamente lo mismo, así que pensé ¿Porque Peter no lo ha dicho?  
> Espero que les guste  
> Nombre inspirado en la canción Friends de Ed Sheeran

Peter es la chica guapa del instituto. Más o menos, menos que más porque no es una chica y si fuera una seguramente no sería guapa, pero se entiende. Es guapo, inteligente y encantador, aunque su hermana diga que en realidad es odioso a él no le interesa lo que su hermana mayor que tiene una hija apenas un año menor que él diga, ella es una señora cuyo pasatiempo preferido es bordar servilletas e ir a las clases de comida que da Claudia Stilinski e incluso así Peter está seguro que él sigue cocinando mucho mejor o por lo menos eso le decía Derek cuando tenía dos y le pedía un biberón de leche tibia para dormir.

El punto es que Peter se considera el sueño húmedo de cualquier persona con ojos y nariz porque su perfume es el mejor de todo el instituto y se baña dos veces al día para no oler a adolescente sudado como todos los demás. Es guapo, es limpio, encantador, inteligente y sarcástico en caso de que el sarcasmo sea una cualidad y no un defecto.

-Lo es -Suelta Lucas, su mejor amigo del preescolar -A nadie le gusta hablar con una persona sarcástica.

-No voy a cambiar por él -Dice Peter atacando su charola de papas rizadas casi con coraje -Él debería estar feliz de que yo, Peter Hale, me haya figado en él.

-¿Realmente, Pet?

-Realmente -Responde Peter -Ahora dime ¿Está mirando hacia acá?

Peter se sienta mejor, se acomoda un poco el cabello y Lucas se pregunta si realmente no es una chica escondida en el cuerpo de un chico.

-No -Peter resopla y muerde otra papa.

-¿Ahora?

-No, Peter -Lucas toma su hamburguesa con una mano y le da una mordida tan grande que le deja los labios embarrados de queso y aderezo. Peter pone los ojos en blanco y le extiende una servilleta. -Menesaca.

-¿Qué? - Peter frunce el ceño intentando comprender que es lo que su amigo quiere decir mientras mastica casi toda la hamburguesa.

-Menesiaca -Repite Lucas y Peter se da por vencido.

-Hola -El chico nuevo se sienta junto a Lucas bajo la atenta mirada de ambos.

Peter siente que el corazón se le acelera, luego se detiene y finalmente vuelve a su curso normal, pero para esto primero tienen que zumbar sus oídos y sus manos mancharse con cátsup. El pelinegro mira a su amigo y con la mirada le exige una respuesta a porque rayos no le dijo que el chico nuevo, próximamente novio de Peter, estaba caminando directamente a su mesa.

-Hola -Responde Peter antes de acercarle su plato de papas en un ofrecimiento de paz o mejor dicho un ofrecimiento de ‘Está vez no te voy a decir _Hola, guapo_ cuando salgas de clase de química’

-Acabo de escuchar de la fiesta de Camden Lahey -Chris recargó uno de sus brazos en la mesa y tomó una de las papas -¿Van a ir?

Lucas seguía masticando.

-Claro -Peter sintió la mirada de su amigo sobre él -¿Cuándo es?

-El sábado -Chris miró a Lucas y le pegó una servilleta a la barbilla, donde todavía había aderezo -¿Paso por ti?

Peter no hizo ni un solo comentario cuando se dio cuenta que la pregunta estaba siendo dirigida a su mejor amigo y no a él. Lucas comenzó a mover la cabeza tan energéticamente que casi se ahogaba con un trozo de carne.

-Puedo llegar solo, gracias -Peter miró a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa y mucho orgullo, porque seguramente él habría querido decir que sí al segundo chico más guapo del colegio, pero por respeto a su amistad dijo que no.

-Bien -Chris miró a Peter antes de tomar otra papa e irse. Antes de salir del comedor se giró a verlos y le guiñó un ojo. Peter estaba empezando a sentir eso como una guerra.

-¿Por qué te gusta? -Lucas estaba observando lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa decidiendo que parte iba a devorar enseguida -Ni siquiera tiene un bonito trasero, ni siquiera tiene uno.

-Tiene un aura peligrosa -Peter apretó los labios -Me gusta.

-Creo que todos saben que te gusta.

-En realidad sí -Camden Lahey se dejó caer junto a Peter -Será una fiesta en la piscina, así que lleva un bonito traje de baño. -Camden miró a Lucas -¿Cómo es que puedes seguir vivo?

Lucas se encogió de hombros y jaló la porción de papas de Peter con toda la intención de comerlas.

 

El siguiente paso de Peter fue llevar a Derek con él para comprarse su nuevo bañador. Le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad como cuando tenía cinco y lo dejo escoger la música en un intento de que el adolescente estuviera de mejor humor.

 Derek tenía cosas importantes que hacer, era un estudiante de octavo ahora, tenía muchas de que preocuparse, sobre todo desde que su madre lo llevó a su clase de cocina y conoció a Stiles, el crio tenía diez años, pero era bonito y tenía muchos lunares con los que podía distraerse mientras hablaba. Pero ahí estaba, con el tío Peter intentando ver la diferencia entre un bañador azul con verde y uno verde con azul. La única razón por la cual estaba ahí era porque Peter le prometió que luego de la fiesta lo iba a ayudar a escribirle una carta a Stiles donde le contaría lo bonito de sus ojos y las muchas ganas que tenía de que fuera su novio, incluso le iba a decir que estaba dispuesto a ir con su padre, un policía, para pedirle permiso.

Eso era valentía, no escoger unas sandalias que combinaran con su traje de baño.

-¿Me vas a comprar una nieve? -Preguntó Derek cuando salieron de la tercera tienda.

-Bueno -Peter miró sus tres bolsas de ropa -Pero que no sea de limón.

-Cómo sea -Derek tomó con más fuerza su bolsa de ropa y caminó directamente a la nevería donde obviamente pidió una nieve de limón porque era su favorita.

-¿Crees que no me dice nada porque lo pongo nervioso?

-Creo que no te va a decir nada porque ya sabe que te gusta -Derek apretó los labios cuando se congeló la nariz -Tienes que intentar ser un poco más serio.

Peter no sabía ser serio. Él llamaba la atención incluso cuando no lo intentaba, era su naturaleza decir algo y que el resto lo siguiera, además de que el resto siempre estaba al pendiente sobre que iba a decir.

Todos menos Chris, porque Chris Argent siempre veía a todos por encima de su hombro, caminaba como si fuera lo mejor y tal vez lo era, pero Peter lo era todavía más. Así que esa noche se vistió bien, guardó su bañador, sus sandalias, se acomodó el cabello e intentó darse algo de color en la boca.

-¿Qué haces? -Talia, su hermana mayor estaba ayudando a su hija más pequeña, Cora, a dar sus primeros pasitos.

-Tengo una fiesta -Peter se acercó a sus perfumes.

-¿Es por ese chico nuevo? -Preguntó su hermana. Cora lideró al camino al interior de la habitación del adolescente. -Peter no tienes que intentar ser alguien más para gustarle a alguien.

-Lo que digas, Talia -Peter le entregó su estuche blanco a su hermana -Colócamelos.

-No debí comprártelos -Peter le sonrió antes de sentarse en su cama e intentar no parpadear mientras su hermana le colocaba sus lentes de contacto. -Ya está.

Peter miró casi con horror sus lentes antes de meterlos al estuche y colocarlos junto a su lámpara, donde seguramente los iba a necesitar al volver un poco tomado y tal vez dopado por sexo.

-Te cuidas, Peter -Talia levantó a su hija en sus brazos -Si tomas demasiado me hablas e iré por ti.

-Claro -Peter le dio un beso a Cora y luego a su hermana -Los quiero.

-Triunfes o no, recuerda que tienes que ayudarme a hacer mi carta -Derek estaba sentado en el porche jugando con sus tortugas, aunque en realidad ellas se movían y Derek las observaba.

-Con gusto -Peter le revolvió el cabello antes de subirse al auto porque esa era su noche. La noche en la que finalmente tendría novio por primera vez y no una masturbada en el baño de una casa desconocida.

Lucas ya estaba en la alberca cuando él llegó, platicando con Samanta Fletch y Andy Wallas.

-¡Peter! -Camden soltó al chico junto a él y le extendió su mano -Viniste.

-Claro que vine -Peter dejó que le pasara un brazo por encima de los hombros -¿Por qué no iba a venir?

-En realidad lo estaba esperando -El chico lo guio a la puerta trasera -Tienes que conocer a alguien.

-¿Ah sí?

-Peter te presento a Chris -Camden se detuvo frente al chico nuevo -Sean amigos, naden un poco, pero nada indecente en mi casa. Mi hermanito está durmiendo en la casa de en frente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -Peter se recargó en la barda junto a Chris -Hola.

-Tu amigo Lucas tiene un extraño gusto -Chris abrió una nueva lata de cerveza y se la dio Peter.

-Lucas tiene todo extraño -Peter miró a su amigo y fue feliz solamente por verlo reír.

-Tú incluido -Chris chocó su cerveza con la de Peter antes de darle un largo trago.

-¿Qué insinúas? -Peter frunció el ceño mientras bebía de su cerveza.

-No deberías decir tan alto que eres gay -Peter arqueó ambas cejas -Puede que a algunas personas no les guste.

-¿Cómo a ti? -El más bajito de los dos se colocó a la defensiva.

-Como a mi padre si se entera -Chris bebió más cerveza -Dime, Hale -El chico se inclinó un poco para verlo más a los ojos -¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

Peter se bebió la cerveza de un solo trago.

-No soy gay -Dijo primero -Solamente me gusta la gente atractiva y no, no quiero acostarme contigo, pequeño hijo de papi homofóbico. -Dejó la lata junto a Chris y se alejó completamente seguro de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Dio un paso, luego otro, otro más y finalmente se dio cuenta que nadie lo iba a seguir.

-¿Todo bien? -Lucas estaba escurriendo agua cuando se coló al interior del baño -¿Quieres que le rompa la nariz?

-Yo quiero la nariz, te dejo la mandíbula -Lucas levantó su mano para que chocaran los cinco -No puedo creer que me haya comprado un bañador nuevo por él.

-Mañana lo cambias por unos zapatos -Lucas le dio un rápido abrazo -Me voy, tengo dos chicas esperando por mí.

-Hay condones en mi auto -Peter estuvo seguro que por unos segundos los ojos de Lucas brillaron.

-Hey -Jordan Parrish entró al baño cuando Lucas salió -Estoy por poner el karaoke ¿Vienes?

-Prefiero no cantar en público -Peter le sonrió -Pero con gusto los escucho a ustedes.

-Bien -Jordan miró por encima de su hombro -Camden empezará y luego viene Rosita, dicen que canta asombroso.

Jordan gritó algo y luego se fue del baño. Peter se miró en el reflejo durante lo que parecieron horas. Estaba cansado, tenía ganas de llorar y también ganas de preguntar si alguien tenía cannabis, pero no podía llegar oliendo así a casa; era el ejemplo de Derek.

Salió del baño cuando escuchó la voz de Camden en el micrófono, fue por una nueva cerveza y se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano. Antes de darse cuenta estaba coreando todas las canciones y después bailando junto a sus compañeros. Que le dieran a Chris y que le dieran a su padre. Que le dieran a todo el mundo que creyera que él no podía ser libre sexualmente.

\- So it's gonna be forever, Or it's gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over. If the high was worth the pain -Peter sintió dos manos en su cadera, pero no le importó. Era el día en el que todos se tocaban con todos y luego pretendían que no se acordaban. Su madre, antes de morir, le dijo que sentía mucho no quedarse con él para verlo crecer, pero que disfrutara demasiado de su juventud porque era por tiempo limitado y solamente sucedía una vez.

Él recordaba esas palabras cada vez que quería hacer algo, pero no juntaba el coraje, eso y a Talia cuando recién había nacido Laura.

-¿Son realmente las dos opciones que tengo? -Peter volvió a sus cinco sentidos como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua en la cara.

-Tu no -Se mantuvo en pie gracias al brazo de Chris y luego respiró profundo -Ya no.

-No querías acostarte conmigo -Dijo Chris -¿Puedo suponer que querías andar conmigo? -Peter miró a otro lado -Porque si es así tal vez escoja la primera opción.

-¿Cuál primera opción?

-La de tu canción -Chris movió la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

-Es sólo Taylor Swift -Peter resopló -Y no la estaba cantando por ti.

-¿Entonces no tienes una larga lista de ex amantes? -Preguntó Chris pegándose un poco más a su cuerpo -Porque no quiero acostarme contigo sin antes hacerte exámenes de ETS.

-Idiota -Peter le golpeó el hombro con su mano -Soy medio virgen -Murmuró tan bajito que Chris se lo perdió -No me haré tus estúpidos exámenes a menos que te los hagas también.

-¿Esta semana? -Chris levantó su meñique, llevaba un bonito reloj cubriendo su bonita muñeca.

-Bien -Peter apretó su meñique con el de Chris -¿Ahora me vas a besar?

-Obviamente -Chris pegó su frente a la del más joven -Luego hablaremos de esto.

-Seré tu mejor amigo frente a tu padre y en la calle.

-Mejor así.

 

+

 

No fue mejor en lo absoluto.

Chris era un buen chico en el interior de casa, le tomaba de la mano, lo besaba, incluso le dejaba algunas florecitas en su asiento antes de clase. Era todo un romántico por teléfono, pero afuera ni siquiera podían hablarse o caminar uno al lado del otro. Peter había caminado colgado del cuerpo de Lucas en mil ocasiones y nunca les preguntaron si eran pareja, tampoco lo hacían cuando iban al cine juntos, porque los amigos hacen cosas como esas.

Algo que Chris no podía comprender y que prefería ignorar cada vez que intentaban hablarlo.

-No sabes cómo es esto para mí -Gritó tan duro que Peter estuvo a punto de retroceder un paso.

Eso no estuvo tan mal para ser su sexta pelea de pareja en caso de que fueran una pareja y no solamente se acostaran de vez en cuando. Peter podía estar bien con eso, porque Chris a veces, si había demasiada gente alrededor le tomaba del meñique como pretendiendo que no lo hacía y le susurraba pequeño ‘Te quiero’ antes de irse. Peter estaba feliz con eso hasta que la felicidad se desmoronó como el castillo de Elsa en verano.

Chris estaba recargado en la taquilla junto a la de Anne obviamente coqueteando con ella. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes y sostuvo su mirada hasta que el más grande reparó en su presencia y se giró a verlo, pero no fue hacia él a decirle que estaba equivocado, le dijo algo a la chica y se alejó.

Peter jamás se había sentido tan humillado como en ese momento. Apretó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminó de regreso por donde había ido.

-Pet -Camden casi se estrelló contra él cuando dio vuelta -Hey -Camden miró al rubio a su lado antes de sonreír como el príncipe encantador -No es lo que tú piensas.

-Metete en tus asuntos, Lahey -Peter pasó en medio de los dos.

-¡Lucas está en enfermería! -Gritó el otro rubio -Y escúchalo -Dijo cuándo Peter dio media vuelta para ir directamente a la enfermería.

Lucas estaba en una camilla y en la otra estaba Christopher.

-Pet -Lucas le extendió ambas manos como cuando eran niños y Lucas quedaba arriba en el sube y baja.

-¿Qué hiciste, Morrison? -Preguntó haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para no mirar a Chris, se veía guapo con el labio partido y un moretón en formación en su barbilla.

-Peter -Pet se quedó firme mirando a su amigo -Te veo donde siempre luego de clases.

Peter no era una persona agresiva, él era más de destrozar con palabras, pero no de golpear a la gente, eso ya lo hacía Lucas. En ese momento quiso realmente partirle la nariz, dejarle morados sus dos bonitos ojos azules y abrirle la cabeza.

-Dile eso a Anne -Peter tenía los puños apretados dentro de su chaqueta -Y con ella si preocúpate de que te pase alguna ETS, ya las ha tenido por si no sabías.

-Casi creo una epidemia el año pasado -Añadió Lucas en voz baja.

-Peter.

Peter le ayudó a Lucas a bajar de la camilla con la intención de salir de la escuela. Lucas necesitaba una bolsa de hielo en sus nudillos y Peter encerrarse en casa hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

-Mi padre es el nuevo director -Soltó Chris tan rápido que Peter tuvo que separar las palabras en su cabeza. -No lo he hecho por mí, lo he hecho por ti.

-Tal vez -Peter dio un paso más cerca de él -Pero debiste avisarme primero, habríamos encontrado una manera de hacer esto. No por mí, por ti. -Chris tragó saliva -Pero sigues haciendo lo que te viene en gana sin preguntarme y yo solamente te digo que sí porque te quería, Argent. Pero ya estoy harto.

-Peter -Chris se sentó en la camilla -Vamos a encontrar una forma, tal vez le diga a mis padres que tú y yo…

-Tal vez -Peter sonrió -Llámame cuando estés listo, Christopher, cuando sepas que es lo que quieres y tal vez yo te vuelva a dar una oportunidad

-¿Estamos terminando? -Chris frunció el ceño -¿No quieres hablarlo más despacio?

Peter tragó duro. Miró al rostro del que había sido su novio y luego recordó a Anne, realmente había ocasionado una casi epidemia entre los chicos el año anterior y ahora Chris iba a salir con ella. Por su seguridad y por su orgullo no podría volver nunca con Christopher, sin importar que tan guapo y rudo se viera. Peter tenía que darse a respetar, así que en una pequeña elevación de adrenalina levantó su puño y golpeó directamente a Chris en la nariz.

Luego llamó a la enfermera y se fueron.

-¿Qué pasó? -Derek miró la mano de Lucas casi con horror, ese niño era un pacifista a pesar de su cara gruñona, era mucho más agresivo su no-novio-Stiles que él. Ese crio se había tirado a darle mordidas a una niña que le dijo que su mochila de BB-8 era para niños, Peter fue testigo.

-Le he roto la nariz a Chris -Dijo Peter antes de ir directamente a la cocina a sacar dos bolsitas de verdura del congelador.

-Yo quiero los elotitos -Exigió Lucas cuando Peter volvió.

-¿Por qué? -Derek los estaba siguiendo, tenía una nueva bandita en su rodilla y su cabello parecía llevar tierra, seguramente había estado brincando en los árboles antes de que ellos llegaran.

-Porque hemos terminado -Peter se dejó caer en la cama -Hemos roto porque es un idiota que estaba coqueteando con Anne.

-¿La de la ITS? -Preguntó Derek haciendo una mueca -Que asco.

-Yo creo que él no sabía -Lucas se sentó en la silla giratoria -Dudo mucho que te hubiera dejado por ella.

Peter apretó los labios.

-No sé porque me dejó -Murmuró antes de darse cuenta que quería llorar -Yo fui lindo con él, dejé que me sacaran sangre, le compré chocolates el día del amor y la amistad, le dije que su feo corte de cabello se le veía bien.

Lucas y Derek compartieron una mirada.

-Gracias -Peter recibió los kleenex con el ceño profundo -Le di todo, le di mi vida. Yo era medio virgen cuando empezamos a salir.

Las cejas de Lucas salieron disparadas hacia arriba y Derek arrugó la cara. Lo único que sabía era que su tío estaba triste, con el corazón roto y dispuesto a comerse todo el helado de chocolate si no lo detenía.

Esa noche Derek durmió con su tío, como cuando era niño y hacían maratones de películas en sus días libres, aunque ese no era un día libre por lo menos no uno legal.

 

+

 

-Tu no lo vas a hacer ¿Cierto? -Stiles estaba moviendo sus pies de adelante hacia atrás.

-Claro que no -Derek frunció el ceño -Yo te quiero y le voy a pedir permiso a tus papás para que te dejen ser mi novio cuando seas un poco más grande.

-Pero -Stiles apretó los labios -Ahora solamente somos amigos ¿No vas a tener otro novio mientras somos amigos?

-Te estoy esperando, Stiles -Derek rodó los ojos -Eso quiere decir que ninguno de los dos sale con nadie hasta que podemos salir entre nosotros.

-Pero es una promesa ¿Verdad? -Stiles miró al mayor -Porque ya le hablé a mi mamá de ti y le caes bien. No quiero hablarle mal ahora.

-Es una promesa -Derek pegó su frente a la de Stiles -Apúrate a crecer.

-Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, Derek, no me presiones -Stiles pegó sus labios a la pajita de su malteada. -Ahora dime de tu tío.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?

-¿Realmente quiere al chico? -Stiles estaba moviendo sus dedos por toda la mesa -Porque si lo quiere tiene que luchar por él o por lo menos no darse por vencido tan rápido.

-Peter es más adulto que niño -Derek frunció las cejas -Creo que se va a dar por vencido.

-Pues no lo dejes -Stiles movió sus manos en distintas direcciones.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Habla con su exnovio y dile como está, dile todo lo que te dijo -Stiles sonrió -Tu tío estará muy feliz si vuelven gracias a ti.

-No lo sé -Derek suspiró -¿Y si no le gusta?

-Pues que mal agradecido, pero le gustará.

Derek confió plenamente en su no-novio-Stiles porque era Stiles y Stiles solamente quería arreglar el mundo para que todos fueran felices. Así que tomó el móvil de Peter mientras Peter se duchaba y guardó el número de alguien llamado ‘Christopher Engañador Argent’

 _-¿Quién habla?_ -Derek estuvo a punto de colgar.

-Hola -Derek respiró profundo -Soy Derek Hale, sobrino de Petie -Murmuró mirando a todos lados rogando porque nadie se diera cuenta que robó el móvil de su papá.

 _-Hola, sobrino de Petie_ -Respondió Chris, tenía una voz profunda y sonaba bonita, un poco extraña para su cara de ardilla. _-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_

-Peter habló de ti -Derek tragó duro -Dijo que no sabía que, porque lo dejaste por Anne, la chica de la ITS, cuando él fue lindo contigo, te compró chocolates el día del amor y la amistad. El tío Petie solamente me compra chocolates a mí y a Lucas, pero te compró chocolates a ti y tú fuiste lindo por el teléfono y él te odia mucho, muchísimo porque no te importó que su corazón fuera frágil y que él te hubiera entregado su vida ¡Él era medio virgen cuando empezaron a salir! Así que sé un hombre y trata de recuperarlo, porque como el tío Petie no hay dos ¿Me entiendes? No. Hay.

Derek colgó el teléfono y luego respiró varias veces profundo intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. Se acomodó el cabello y corrió directamente a casa pretendiendo que había estado jugando antes de ir a sentarse en la oficina de su padre para platicar.

 

+

 

Peter no dejó de asistir a clases, incluso cuando fue citado a la oficina del director Argent él se sentó en la silla frente a él y dijo que nadie se metía con su mejor amigo, por eso le rompió la nariz a Chris. Tuvo ganas de decirle que él sabía exactamente como le gustaba el sexo a su hijo, que sabía que tenía la manía de tocarse la frente durante los exámenes y que le encantaba tenerlo sentado sobre su regazo mientras se besaban. Pero no lo hizo porque eso habría metido en problemas a Chris y a pesar de todo Peter era estúpido, porque lo quería, lo quería tanto que cuando encontró una cajita en su asiento deseó que fuera de Chris.

-Hola -Lucas ocupó el asiento junto a él -Mamá te manda naranjas -Su amigo le entregó una naranja -No pongas esa cara, Pet. Las tengo en el auto, te las doy a la salida.

-Espero que realmente me las hayas guardado -Lucas le sonrió.

-¿Qué es eso? -Peter se encogió de hombros. No se sentía pesada, tampoco se sentía liviana, era un peso medio. -Lee la tarjeta -Lucas comenzó a quitar la cascara de la naranja que acababa de darle a Peter.

-Bien -Peter retiró la tarjetita con cuidado -Dice: Para el chico que era medio virg… -Lucas arqueó las cejas cuando Peter se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Dejó la tarjeta a un lado y retiró rápidamente el papel de la cajita. Adentro había un portarretratos, con la única foto en las redes sociales que había de él con Chris, era en la hoguera, Peter tenía puesta la chaqueta de Chris, estaba sentado en una silla diferente y el único contacto entre ellos eran los pies de Pet sobre las piernas de Chris. Lo único extraño era la manera en la que se estaban mirando, los dos sonriendo, pero era difícil ignorar la mirada.

-Yo no le dije nada -Fue lo primero que dijo Lucas cuando acabó de leer la notita.

-Pues solamente te lo dije a ti y a Derek -Peter devolvió el portarretratos a la caja y lo metió en su mochila junto a la tarjeta -Eres un traidor, Lucas.

-¡Oye! -Lucas frunció el ceño -Yo te di la mitad con cremita de mi oreo cuando no llevabas las tuyas ¿Te acuerdas?

-Teníamos cinco, Luke -Peter resopló -Y luego yo te di la mitad de mi manzana cuando te acabaste tu lonche antes del receso.

-Teníamos siete, Pet -Los dos se miraron a los ojos hasta que el profesor entró dispuesto a dar su clase sin importar el drama adolescente que se llevara a cabo a esas horas.

Peter no quería salir del aula, pero no podía quedarse ahí y Lucas se lo dijo cuándo lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a salir del aula casi a rastras.

-No, no, no, ahí está -Peter intentó volver a la seguridad de su aula hasta que Chris se giró a verlo. Estaba hablando con el capitán del equipo de natación y el de basquetbol porque al parecer ahora era un chico popular. Peter ni siquiera se había fijado en eso.

-Actúa normal -Lucas le sonrió y Peter tuvo que responderle la sonrisa. Odiaba a su amigo pecoso de ojos enormes.

-Actúo normal -Peter caminó igual que siempre, llegó a su taquilla cambió sus libros y cerró nuevamente su taquilla. Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió a alguien tan cerca de él que su respiración chocaba contra su nuca.

-Hola, chico medio virgen antes de que empezáramos a salir -Peter parpadeó despacio -Perdón.

-¿Qué?

-Perdón -Repitió Chris. Peter se giró a verlo completamente sorprendido. Esperaba que le prometiera cosas y luego intentara llevarlo de regreso a la cama, es lo que él habría hecho. -Perdón por no darte tu lugar y dejar que te fueras tan fácil. -Peter se cruzó de brazos -No estoy listo todavía, pero lo voy a estar pronto y quiero que estés ahí conmigo -Chris tragó duró -También quiero asegurarme que ya no eres medio virgen.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, medio virgen son dos palabras muy fuertes, mejor nada virgen -Peter le golpeó el hombro -Realmente quiero hacerlo, pero no por mí o por ti, por nosotros.

-¿Tú eras virgen completo cuando empezamos a salir? -Peter se recargó en su taquilla.

-No, pero tampoco era medio virgen, era un tercio virgen.

Chris no se atrevió a sonreír o cantar victoria hasta que Peter le sonrió. Su sonrisa fue pequeña y poco a poco creció. No lo besó, tampoco lo agarró de la mano o lo abrazó. Peter le dio un nuevo golpe en su hombro.

-¿Sigues escogiendo la primera opción?

-No me gusta el fuego -Chris le revolvió el cabello y Peter escapó de él con una carcajada en sus labios -Te veo luego de clases.

La respuesta de Peter fue su dedo medio justo antes de que Lucas le rodeara los hombros con un brazo y le besara la mejilla. Algo normal entre amigos y Christopher comenzaba a tomar nota.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
